


Iactandae Iura

by YomiNoKura



Series: Versus! FFXV smut hell [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mass Murder, Mild Gore, Porn With Plot, Porn with too much plot, Wall Sex, basically mass murder tbh, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Versus! Ignis/Reader and suggested Crowe/Nyx.“It’s nice to see the two of you in a while,” you state airly as Crowe nods. “Are you ready for the job tonight?” your casual tone is a marker for the older couple, and Nyx only chuckles.“Of course. With our experience and the raw talent the two of you possess, this shouldn’t take long.” Nyx compliments, motioning to one of the tables for the four of you to sit at. “Shall we all sit down and discuss what’s been going on in our lives since the last time we’ve all spoken?”





	Iactandae Iura

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TehRevving 's "Sicarius"! This also marks the first time I'm satisfied with the smut I've written for a fic AHAHAHAHHA
> 
> Do you have a request? Message me on tumblr!  
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

“Are you ready, darling?” you croon softly in Ignis’s ear as you both step into the backseat of the limo. With the both of you dressed to the nines, it wasn’t hard to be convinced the two of you were on your way to a gala within the underground world of Insomnia. While you were dressed in a black gown with a high mandarin collar and was backless, Ignis wore his typical white shirt with only few of the buttons actually buttoned under a black blazer. 

Ignis only smirks as he wraps an arm around your shoulder in the backseat, nodding to the chauffeur. “Why of course. We would both do anything for the Crown, that’s for damn sure.” he responds with a purr in his voice that you are well accustomed to. The two of you were contract killers for the Crown family of Lucis, eliminating wannabe drug lords attempting to make their own fortune with the drug trade, which was controlled by the King. 

The fools wouldn’t know what would hit them tonight.

Having dedicated your life to the King, it did come with a few positive aspects, one being not required to strap an excessive amount of weapons onto your body when it came to eliminating targets. The king’s magic took care of that.

You cross your legs elegantly as you lean on to Ignis’s shoulder. “Crowe and Nyx confirmed that there will be fifty-five people there, including guards posted outside. The two of them will be meeting up with us.” you murmur, humming in satisfaction. Your family had always raised you with the intention of having you inheriting the family’s contract to the Crown, by training you in both psychological manipulation and killing. Ignis was to serve both as an assassin and as a member of Noctis’s Crownsguard, leaving your time with him divided much to your dissatisfaction. The true Ignis delighted in bloodshed and thought you were covered in gore during a job.

The car ride is a mostly uneventful one, with Ignis tracing your thigh up and down in the slit of your gown. You had responded back with a teasing finger tracing his shirt buttons, grinning into his neck as you playfully gave him a hickey.

The typical checkpoint before the gala was almost laughable as both you and Ignis are requested to give up any weapons strapped on you and thrown onto the table that the guards are standing in front of. You pulled out various throwing knives from the folds of both your gown and cleavage, winking at the woman working as guard for the gala. None of this mattered anyways, the king’s magic meant you were never weaponless.

Breezing by the two guards after weapons check, you extract your forged invitation to the gala, and the two of you nod as you take Ignis’s elbow into the gala.

There’s so much cocaine lining the tables. You roll your eyes lightly as you glance around for Crowe and Nyx, nodding to the two of them as the four of you gather in the back of the room. “It’s nice to see the two of you in a while,” you state airly as Crowe nods. “Are you ready for the job tonight?” your casual tone is a marker for the older couple, and Nyx only chuckles.

“Of course. With our experience and the raw talent the two of you possess, this shouldn’t take long.” Nyx compliments, motioning to one of the tables for the four of you to sit at. “Shall we all sit down and discuss what’s been going on in our lives since the last time we’ve all spoken?”

“Of course.” Ignis nods, and the four of you slowly make your way to sit casually around a table as waiters begin to serve you by pouring some white wine for both you and Crowe, while offering Ignis and Nyx glasses of whiskey. Ignis politely declines, while Nyx nods. You take a small sip of your wine as you continue to make conversation with Crowe before you hear the magic words.

“Oh shit, is that Crowe Altius and Nyx Ulri-”

You quickly summon a throwing knife with magic, and toss it into the waiter’s throat, never letting him finish his sentence. The silence that hangs over the small party before someone begins to scream bloody murder in response.

It was time to work.

The four of you quickly dispatch anyone that was frozen in place from shock, summoning various weapons with the King’s magic. Crowe was vaulting over tables as cocaine began flying around her, dueling with various guards and false drug lords. You tackle various guests with Ignis, laughing maniacally as more blood covers you and your gown, weighing it down. After stomping on the face of a particularly difficult guess with your sharp heels, you summon a sword to slice off parts of the skirt so you can move much quicker than what you’re capable of. You manage to cut the skirt above your knees, and it’s a much easier task to duel guests.

It seems to take forever for the four of you to murder every living person in that room. By the time the last two of your victims stare at the four of you in blatant horror, both you and Crowe have summoned daggers to warp after them. Ignis and Nyx can only look at their girlfriends in admiration, seeing how depraved the both of you could be on the job. With Ignis’s pristine-white shirt now dyed a dark red, he only feels arousal to how twisted you could become.

When both you and Crowe come back, smirking and bumping fists with each other, Ignis sweeps you up into a rough kiss that has your head reeling in pleasure. You were already breathless, so it burns when Ignis decides to steal the rest of your oxygen that has you coughing lightly as Crowe and Nyx can only roll their eyes at how the two of you were behaving on the job. “Gods, the two of you are disgusting,” Crowe groans, shoving Nyx off of her as he starts wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You can step outside and wait for Prompto and the cleaners.” Ignis responds, snapping his head backwards indignantly, which has you laughing. “Don’t interrupt us.” You shrug apologetically to Crowe, who only drags out Nyx to wait in the front of the warehouse. A spark of arousal hits you like a truck as Ignis goes back to dominating all of your senses with his hard kiss and began to grope your ass. The two of you end up crashing up against a wall as Ignis makes it his personal goal to ravage you before Prompto shows up to confirm the job is complete. “We’re finally alone, darling,” he murmurs sensually, using a finger to force you to stare at him.

His typically styled hair was matted with blood and was hanging in his eyes. Blood streaked his face and stained his shirt, and you knew you weren’t pristine condition now, with your hair mussed up and your back covered in the blood of someone else. You were both depraved young adults only caring about the luxuries that most people wouldn’t dream of experiencing with another. Arousal strikes your core with a fury as Ignis decides to leave hickeys on your shoulders, and undo the hook and eye closures on the back of your collar that kept the dress up. You whimpered, but began to undo the buttons on his shirt and his belt buckle. You had gotten rid of wearing a bra since the dress was backless and had support in the front for you to wear the dress comfortably, and you were glad for the easy access that Ignis had.

Yanking your dress down, Ignis begins to grope your breasts as you trace nonsense lines onto his torso, moaning softly. His hands travel down to your thin black panties, pushing your dress up to look at how wet you’ve gotten despite the fact that he’s barely touched you compared to the other times you’ve fucked just like this. “Are you really this wet?” his tone is playful, and you can only nod in desperation as he pushes your panties to the side before teasing your clit. Your moans reach a higher octave and begin to get louder.

His ministrations with one hand has you feel like you’re going to die in pleasure. You scramble to unzip his pants, but you just can’t when he thrusts two of his fingers in.

You begin to whine as his slowly pushes his fingers in, consuming your look of pleasure with just two fingers. Moving his fingers in and out is just enough to make you look destroyed immediately. “Oh, gods.” you manage, before Ignis decides to add another finger. “Ah, fuck, don’t tease me, Ignis.”

“Are you sure about that?” he teases, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of your pussy. You nod desperately, throwing your head back.

“Y-Yes!” you cry out. “Just put it in already!”

Ignis can only revel on how sensitive you are for him, pulling his fingers out and tilting your head up to make you watch as he tastes yourself on him, lapping up the excess around his lips that has you dripping on the ground. He finishes unzipping his pants, pushing them down with his boxers to pull out his hard dick. You swallow back a moan as Ignis pushes you up onto the wall, slowly pushing into you, watching your expressions to make sure you’re not hurt. Much to his depraved delight, you’re only moaning in pleasure, draping your arms around his shoulders as he finishes inserting himself all the way to the base of his dick. It only takes a moment for you to bite your lip before whispering, “Move.”

He throws himself into a frenzy, thrusting fast into you that has you seeing stars. It seemed like he was everywhere around you, like he was the only god you were to worship with how you were flying into euphoria. The blood might be drying on the two of you, but it didn’t fucking matter. None of the blood spilt all over the floor and pooling together didn’t matter with the way Ignis was fucking you. Moans and whines fall out of you mouth as he continues to push the two of you to climax, and you can’t bring yourself to care how the two of you could be caught by Prompto or the cleaners.

“Ignis, I’m…. close.” you manage in between pants, and Ignis wordlessly brings one of his fingers back onto your clit, gently rubbing it and making you feel like your pleasured was increased exponentially. “Ah, fuck!” you scream, your hips beginning to try to meet with Ignis’s thrusts before cumming without a word. How you tightened up brought Ignis to cum right after you, spilling his seed in you without minding. You whimpered as the two of you tried to catch your breath, just saying how you were with Ignis still inside of you. When he finally slides out of you, you can only moan in satisfaction with the feeling of his seed dripping out of you, mixing with the pool of blood beneath you. Your lips meet his as he puts you back on the ground.

“Fuck, can you guys stop doing this?” Prompto’s voice rings out as the two of you begin to pull your clothes back on.

“Let me think about it- no, we’re not gonna stop.” you respond, rolling your eyes as you pull your panties back on. 

“Well, whatever. The cleaners are gonna be here in ten minutes, so get your shit together before the cleaners see Ignis’s dick again.” Prompto sighs, and Ignis only chuckles at the last time the two of you fucked on the job like this.

“Well, we can fuck when we get back home, can’t we, baby?” you ask teasingly, tracing a line down Ignis’s shirt.

“Of course.”


End file.
